Fence-O-Palooza/Script
Lee: "I got framed for the biggest prank in high school history. And I found out who set me up for it. Lynch Webber and VP Victoria. VP lost her job." vice principal is seen in handcuffs. "Big time. But Lynch?" picture of Lynch escaping on a hovercraft appears. "He managed to escape, and disappear. And from there, things have only gotten weirder. Like Kimmie's mom, who's the head of the already suspicious Parents' Council." mother and her secret meeting are shown. "She and Barrage are building some crazy fence around the school." picture of the fence appears. "If I could just track down Lynch, maybe he could explain everything. But how?" ---- Detentionaire ---- 10:11 AM and Lynch are being escorted through a carnival by two giant green robots. Holger: "By the power of spaghetti!" leaps into the air. Lee: "Holg!" robots use their tractor beams to capture Holger. Lee: "No!" ---- Earlier that day...7:35 AM is packing for school when a voice calls to him. Parrot: "Knock knock!" Lee: gasping "Lynch?" spots a small parrot sitting on his windowsill. "A bird? Huh, for a second there it sounded exactly like–" Parrot: "Knock knock." Lee: "Lynch? Okay seriously how–" Parrot: through the room "Knock knock. Rawk!" lands on Lee's desk. Lee: "Are you really gonna keep saying that till I say who's there?" Parrot: "A bird." Lee: his eyes "A bird who?" Parrot: "It's a-bird time you met Lynch at the fairground at ten o'clock this morning. Come alone." Lee: "The fairground? Today? Lynch?" bird squawks, and Lee picks it up. "That's it, no other message?" bites Lee, and flies away when Lee lets go of it. "Ow!" sighs. ---- is on the bus with Cam and Holger. Camillio: "So you're gonna go and like meet this mucho mental hombre alone?" Holger: "You may never be alone again with sidekicker supremo Captain Strudellegs by your side-sides." Lee: "Guys, chill! When haven't I been able to handle Lynch?" Camillio: "Uh, that time he like trapped you in the Apple Splat factory?" Lee: "Okay, no one's denying he's a creepy dude. But he's got answers. And I've got millions of questions." ---- the trio arrive at school, they find that cleaners have been posted as guards, and that they're using retinal scanners to ensure the identities of the students. Lee: "Okay, is it just me or does this feel way wrong?" gets scanned and enters. Camillio: to be scanned "Is shooting laser beams into eyes really safe?" the walls of the school, Tina is doing a report. Tina: "This is Tina Kwee, live. It's official, we are now caged in! Why is this happening? Who ordered–" Camillio: "Ouch!" wanders into the shot. "Yo bro it is unsafe! It like totally zapped my eye!" Tina: bonking Cam with her microphone "Camillio Martinez–" Camillio: hurt "Both eyes, ow, c'mon man!" Tina: "As school president, what do you plan to do about the fence that is trampling our basic civil liberties?" Camillio: "Uh uh what uh dude, el prez like just got here, okay!" zips over and knocks Tina out of the way. Chaz: "This just in: El Prez is powerless and doesn't care about us! Apparently El Prez just got here. Well you know what I say to that: down with Prez!" rest of the school joins in. Chaz and Students: chanting "Down with Prez! Down with Prez!" Camillio: "People! I'll fix this. Gimme a sec! No down with Prez. Up with Prez!" Students: chanting "Up with Prez! Up with Prez!" Lee: up "Wow, these guys'll chant anything!" Students: chanting "We'll chant anything! We'll chant anything!" Chaz: excited "Yeah! Chaz is great! Chaz is g–really? Come on!" Kimmie and Biffy are waiting to get into school. They are standing together. Kimmie: "So, I thought about it, and I'm willing to accept your apology for snooping around my house." Biffy: "Really?" Kimmie: "If you do it on bended knee, in song, and on camera." Biffy: "Pfft. Never. Gonna. Happen." Kimmie: Biffy "No, I will never go out with you, not even if you were the last hat on Earth!" and McKenzie pass. Kimmie winks at Biffy. Camillio has gotten onto the steps of the school in order to make a speech. Camillio: "Homeboys and homegirls! W-w-why protest me? When we could protest the real down and dirty hombre, the fence, man! I say like down with the fence!" Students: chanting "Down with the fence! Down with the fence!" Camillio: "Yeah I had a feeling you'd agree." Students: "Down with the fence!" bell rings, and Barrage throws the school doors open. Principal General Barrage: a hand to his ear "Is that a bell ring-a-ding-dinging? Sure sounds like it! So wake up and smell the axle grease. Bell time, is school time, and school time, is in here!" Camillio: "Oh hey. Like Principal Barrage. We don't have mucho love for the fence, man, and we'd like it to be gone mucho stat and pronto styles, or we're gonna protest!" leaps onto a handrail and thrusts his fists into the air. Students: chanting "Down with the fence! Down with the fence! Down with the fence! Down with the fence!" Camillio: to Barrage "Please don't kill me they're totally making me do this!" Principal General Barrage: "Great." Camillio: impassioned "And another thing! I don't care if–" realizing "–uh-wha-what?" Principal General Barrage: "Ya got sawdust sundae in your ears? It's your right to protest, and it's my right, to make your lives miserable! Bring it on, half-pint!" Camillio: annoyed "Protest is on, yo!" Students: cheering "Protest is on, yo! Protest is on, yo!" boy in a checkered cap walks past, strumming an acoustic guitar and followed by three girls. Camillio: "Okay I can work with this. Guitar guy, you know any protest songs?" principal opens up his robotic eye and scans the lawn. He spots Lee. Principal General Barrage: "You! Protest time equals detention time!" Lee: "Aw." to Holger "Psst! My meeting! I need your help!" principal drags him away. Holger: saluting "Aye aye. Holger sidekicker supremo. Must get Leemiester to ten o'clock meeting times with Lynchy." ---- principal punches a code into the detention room door and tosses Lee inside. Lee: "Wait! How long am I in here for?" Principal General Barrage: "Till the rivers run clear with the tears of your classmates." laughs. Lee: "So after lunch sometime?" door shuts. "I'm never getting out of here before ten! This is the worst!" room sprays him in the face with vapor, and he lowers his voice. "No, actually, this is the worst." ---- the guitar guy has been given a microphone and a stage. Branch: poorly "Pro-test, it is a pro-test thiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg." normally "Thank you!" applauds, although some boos are heard. Beth takes out her phone. Beth: "Hello?" nods at the performer encouragingly. Branch: "Uh, okay, here's another song I wrote, about the...fence." off-key "A feeennnce, it is a tall thing, we should alllll protest tall...stuff." crowd boos. Random Boy: "This sucks!" Random Girl: "What suck." Random Boy #2: "You can't sing!" audience throws stuff at him. Random Boy #3: "Get off the stage!" Random Girl #2: "Get off the stage!" Random Girl #3: "Don't quit your day job!" performer quickly gets off of the stage. Camillio: "Dude, what the what was that?" Branch: "Sorry bra, I just carry this around to pick up the ladies. I don't even know any chords!" Camillio: "Yeah that's pretty obvious man!" Random Boy #4: "This protest's lame!" Beth: the microphone "You know why it's lame? Because the president sucks!" Students: chanting "The president sucks! The president sucks!" spots the Dudes of Darkness hanging out and doing nothing. "The president sucks! The president sucks!" Camillio: the microphone "Okay, your prez has something big coming up yo! Hold on!" lets go of the mic stand and runs offstage. The stand swings back and hits Beth in the mouth. Beth: "Ow my braces!" Holger: Cam "Cam! We have to free Lee from detention before super secret important Lynch meeting at ten o'clock!" Camillio: "Yeah, kinda busy here trying to save my political career man? I'll check in when I can." runs off. Holger: worried "But zhe rescue mission!" calmer "Okay, no for ze worry, Lee of Pings. Holger breaking you out. Just need teensy bit of help. Maybe?" spots Biffy and goes over to him. "Biffy!" Biffy: clenching his eyelids shut "If I close my eyes he'll go away." waits a few seconds before opening an eye. Holger has actually come closer. Holger: "Hello!" Cam is announcing the new performers. Camillio: "Protest peeps! Forget about that last act. I got something to kick things up a whole lotta notches! Give it up, for the D.O.D.!" crowd cheers. The Dudes of Darkness take the stage. Cyrus: "One, two, three!" singing "You go to school and it's so harddd! The walls are closing ih-hi-hin! Break down those chains bust down that wall! And let your light break in!" and Cam notice that several cleaners have loaded their guns. The principal walks over to them. Principal General Barrage: "You have precisely two choices. Hop on back to class, like cute widdle wabbits, or be crystalized and dragged there like fungus-covered brustle pies!" Cyrus: singing "So alllllll of thisssss sooooo haaaaarrrrddd yeah!" Tina: "Um, you can't do that!" Principal General Barrage: up the school charter "It says right here that I can." Cyrus: singing "'Cause everyone kno-o-o-ows!" Tina: reading "Students may be crystalized–what?" Cyrus: singing "Students may be crystalized!" Principal General Barrage: "Ready. Aim. Fir–" Camillio: "Stop! Dude! There's a mustard stain covering the not! It says students may not be crystalized!" Cyrus: singing "Students may not be crystalized! Yeah!" Principal General Barrage: looking "So it does." up his sandwich "This isn't the first time mustard's gotten the better of me." principal and the cleaners leave. Cyrus: "Nothing can defeat the power of double-checking your work and–rock and roll!" crowd cheers. Camillio: proud "Cam, you the man. Best president ever or what-what." elbows him in the head as she walks by. "Hey." notices a sheet of paper stuffed in his coat pocket. "Wait. What what?" reading "Looks like the president likes to buy his book reports?" picture of Cam buying a report is attached. "A certain president would no longer be president if Barrage were to find out. So tell the students to refer to you as Camillio–" gasps. "Fartinez? By nine A.M., or else?" shocked "What the what-what-what?!?" ---- gets on his knees outside the detention room and serves as a stool for Biffy. He is humming spy music. Biffy: "Okay. If you don't stop that right now, I will not be held responsible for what will happen next!" attaches a digital camera to the ceiling. Holger covers his mouth to stem the singing, and loses his balance. He and Biffy fall to the floor. Biffy: "Whoa oh!" Lee: detention "Biffy? Is that you?" gets sprayed. Biffy: "Yeah, hold tight. Just have to take care of Operation: Get Caught with Spray Paint! Be right back." runs off. ---- walks over to his homework dealer. Camillio: "Yo Grayson, yo, whaddup with this?" Grayson: at it "I dunno, where did you get that? Fartinez? Nine o'clock? That's in like two minutes. This isn't good." Camillio: "You're telling me? Who's doing this, bro?" Grayson: "I don't know. But geez, I guess you better do what he says." Camillio: "No way! And have everybody call me Fart–that name? I can't." Grayson: "You have to. If you go down, so do I. And I'm a genius with a bright future ahead of me! How would cheating look on my record?!? Please?" cleaners arrive carrying a hose. The principal is accompanying them. Principal General Barrage: "The charter doesn't say anything about spraying you maggots into the next time zone, with water!" principal turns on the juice, and a huge bubble of water moves through the hose. Cam wheels Grayson over to block it, and the water collects at the obstruction before exploding all over Cam and Grayson and ruining the hose. Camillio: innocence "Oh, no! Look what we've done, it's an honest mistake though, really." principal growls and walks away to come up with a new idea. Cam runs onstage. Camillio: the microphone "Um, okay guys, uh, this is gonna sound mucho weird–" fakes a laugh. "–but I'd like everybody to call me, uh, El Presidente Fartinez." crowd laughs and cheers. Students: chanting "Fartinez! Fartinez!" looks over at Grayson, who shrugs. Meanwhile, Holger and Biffy are making art on the fence. Biffy: "I give you, Lady Barrage!" Kimmie: "Please, that? That doesn't look anything like what it should." Biffy's can of spray paint "Your color choice and perspective, way off. And that hair? Tres wrong." begins to get to work. Barrage comes up behind her. Principal General Barrage: "Who. Is. Responsible for this!" Kimmie: "It was Biffy!" whistles innocently. Principal General Barrage: threateningly "She who holds the spray paint, holds the detention." hands over the can of spray paint and lets Barrage escort her to detention. Biffy: "Well that was unexpected." holds up his hand for a hi-five. "Unexpectedly awesome!" slaps Holger's hand and knocks him to the ground. ---- punches in the code and lets Kimmie in. Her eyes widen, and the door shuts behind her. Kimmie: "Great. Geek jail. I shouldn't–" Lee: whispering "Keep it down! Unless you–" Kimmie: "Don't you dare tell me–" gets blasted in the face with a shot of vapor. She takes a step forward and gets an electric shock, frizzing her hair. Outside, the principal chuckles evilly as he walks away, and Holger and Biffy stick their heads out from behind a vending machine as they watch him leave. Biffy laughs. Biffy: "I present to you, the code!" holds up his cell phone, which has captured the feed from the camera. Holger: "Ooh! Ooh! May Holger try?" runs over to the door and begins punching in incorrect codes. "Oh Holger love trying." shoves Holger out of the way and puts the correct code in. They open the door and find Kimmie holding her nose. Lee: "Hey guys you're awesome! And just in time." Kimmie: "So, if the door's open, the floor won't shock me?" nods. Kimmie walks over to Biffy and stomps on his right foot. "That's for getting me detention." stomps on his left foot. "And that's for not apologizing!" Holger: "Lee! The timing for the most daring escape to meet Lynchy is at hand!" Lee: up "Right." moves to the door and then turns to Biffy. "Thanks and uh, good luck with all that." leaves. Biffy: "Wait just make sure not to close–" door shuts. "–the door. Rrrgh!" Kimmie: "Nice one." Biffy: "What? That wasn't my–" gets blasted with vapor and coughs as Kimmie laughs. "Oh-ho-ho, gross!" ---- cleaners are working in the library when Lee and Holger look in. Lee: "The main doors and tunnels are blocked. How am I gonna get out of here, fly?" Holger: excited "Fly? Zarbrooken!" is looking at the poorly patched hose. "Holger have ideacake! Lee meeting Holger on roof in very short time, okay?" leaves. Lee: himself "Something tells me the combination of the words 'fly', 'roof', and 'zarbrooken' can't be good." ---- the Dudes of Darkness are still rocking out. In the background, Holger gathers up the hose. Cyrus: "Guitar solo!" takes center stage. Cyrus comes offstage and meets Cam. Cyrus: "Yo Prez Fart, nice venue, great acoustics!" singing "And you got a sign on your back!" Camillio: annoyed "Yeah yeah, cool song, now sing it to them." Cyrus: "No, no, there's a sign on your back." peels it off and hands it to Cam and then takes a big drink of water. "My audience awaits. Yeow!" hits the stage again while Cam takes a look at what was inside the envelope taped to his back: a picture of his A+ book report and another sheet of paper. Camillio: angry "Someone forged my signature!" reading "Nicely done but that was just a test. Call off the protest by ten-thirty, or else." looks at the stage despairingly. ---- is on the roof with Lee and the hose. He is spinning one end of the hose over his head. Holger: "Vun. Two. Flurgenfield!" throws the hose and sends it flying towards Ed's treehouse. It wraps around a branch, and Holger secures the other end of the hose around a pole on the roof. Holger turns to Lee. Holger: "Now, ve walk on hose, like I learned in Nordic Circus Camp!" Lee: "Tightrope? Uh-uh. Way dangerous." off his belt "What about zipline?" puts the belt over the hose and holds on with both hands. "Wish me luck on not dying!" slides. "Woohoo!" Holger: watching "Fun!" takes out his shoelace and puts it over the hose. "Holger go next and not die neithers." slides. "Not die. Not die!" ---- and Biffy are bored in detention. Kimmie: whispering "Now we're both locked in here. Was it worth it?" doesn't respond. "By the time we leave, you will be apologizing to me." Biffy: whispering "Okay, I'm sorry you're so upset." Kimmie: whispering "Well I'm sorry your hat is so ugly. But that's not a real apology. Bended knee, in song, on camera." Biffy: whispering "Never. Gonna. Happen." stomps her foot on the ground churlishly and gets it shot with a laser beam. Kimmie: "These are designer!" blast of foam shoots into her face, and she coughs. Biffy laughs and gets a blast himself. Biffy: coughing "So gross." ---- is watching the show and contemplating his political career. Camillio: "Man, I can't call it off! I'm in–whoa, the blackmailer dots their is, with little smiley faces! If I could just match the handwriting." Tina: up "Um, President Fartinez? In order to make this protest official we really should have a petition." Camillio: "Aw. A nerdy petition? I mean who cares about a bunch of kids' signatures, man?" laughs and then gets an idea. "A bunch of kids' signatures, man!" hugs Tina. "You're a genius, Tina!" grabs the clipboard and runs onstage, where he takes the microphone. "Let's make this protest official! Everyone sign this petition!" hurls the clipboard into the crowd. ---- and Holger have made it to the fairgrounds. Holger: "Yoo-hoo! Lynch!" Lee: annoyed "Holg! I'm supposed to be here alone! Remember?" nods. Holger: softly "Here, Lynchy-Lynchy!" shakes his head. He spots Lynch and pulls Holger over to behind a popcorn machine. They hide there and watch as Lynch sneaks into a tent. Lee: "Stay here." frowns. "Your job, as the best sidekick in the history of ever–" smiles. "–is to stand guard and make sure nothing bad happens to me. Okay?" salutes, and Lee walks into the tent. It is the same one where he had a battle with Finnwich. Lynch: "Knock knock!" Lee: sighing "Who's there? And where are you?" walks forward. Lynch: "Hey! That's not how you play!" Lee: "Uh, sorry, I mean, who's there?" follows a trail of peanut shells to a sheet-covered area. Lynch: "Secret rendezvous." Lee: "Secret rendezvous busted!" pulls the sheet aside, revealing Lynch. Lynch gasps and makes a run for it only to be tackled by Lee. Lynch: "Ow! My hip!" removes Lynch's hair. "And that is so not the punchline!" Lee: "Are you wearing a wig? Who are you?" ---- has gotten to his feet. Lynch: "You're not messing with some stupid kid." Lee: confused "But–what? You're in the tenth grade." Lynch: "Oh come on, how many clues do I have to drop? A baker's doozy?" remembers some of the odd moments he's had with Lynch. Memory Lynch: "You're my best teacher! And I've had a lot." Memory Lee: a hairpin from Lynch's hair "I'm not even gonna ask, but thanks." hair tilts oddly. Memory Lynch: his hair "Hey, how'd that get in there?" Memory Lee: at Lynch's wallet "He's carrying his dad's wallet?" comes back to reality. Lee: "Green Apple Splat is your company? But–but you look so young, how's that possible?" Lynch: his wig back "You'd be surprised what a pinch of Finnwich's magic, a smidgen of my career as a plastic surgeon, and a dollop of money will do." suspicious "You weren't followed, were you?" Parrot: the room "Rawk rawk!" Lee: "No! And I'll ask the questions here. Where's VP Victoria, what's going on, and what is with that parrot?" Lynch: "Parrots can't be bugged, phones can. Plus they work for peanuts. Literally!" feeds the bird a peanut. "But the reason I brought you here today is I need your key!" steeples his fingers menacingly as Lee brings the key out of his pocket. Lee: "This key?" dives for it. Lee avoids his grasp, and Lynch lands on the ground awkwardly. Lynch: "The time for using it is almost here." Lee: "Whaddo you mean, the time?" Lynch: "You think the key is just for opening library doors? It's the key to everything!" sourly "If I'd known that before I'dve stolen it." Lee: "Who are you hiding from!?!" green reaper robots pull the tent flaps open behind him. Lynch: pointing "Them!" gasps. The two robots use their tractor beams to pin Lee and Lynch against the side of the tent. ---- the underground tunnels, two cleaners install an electrical shield in a tunnel. Barrage arrives behind them. Principal General Barrage: "What in Whisper's windpipe is going on here? I didn't order you down here!" cleaners take no notice of the principal. "I command you to stop this at once!" a blue symbol flashes over his cyborg eye, and his cameras begin flashing in and out. Principal General Barrage: calmed "Carry on." leaves. ---- and Lynch walk out of the tent, followed by the two robots. Holger: "By the power of spaghetti! Ohhhh!" leaps into the air. Lee: happy "Holg!" tractor beams of the robots capture Holger in midair. Lee throws his body against one of them, hoping to at the very least distract it, but is unsuccessful. Suddenly, several of Finnwich's robots appear out of nowhere and take out the reaper bots. Holger drops to the ground. Lee hustles over to his friends. Holger: confused "Magic old-fashioned hazmats?" hazmats and the reapers are fighting. Lee: them "They're Finnwich's! Why are they helping us?" spots Lynch running away amongst the chaos. "Lynch is getting away!" and Holger give chase. Behind them, the reapers dispatch Finnwich's robots. Lee and Holger stop in front of a carnival game. Holger: "I no see the Lynch." Lee: "Let's split up. You check that way." reapers appear, floating in midair and heading towards them. Lee: "Abort mission! Run!" and Holger run together. Suddenly, three metal cylinders rise from the ground between the boys and the reapers. When they recede, three of Finnwich's robots have appeared. Several more arrive, and they attack the reapers again. ---- Dudes of Darkness are still playing for the protest. Cam is scanning the petition. Camillio: happy "Hola! Beth signs her name with a smiley face! I should've known it was metalmouth!" flips to the next page, and the smile drops from his face. "Aw, man! Back to squarino uno!" are a bunch of signers who used smiley faces on the page. Grayson: up "Cam? We need to talk right now." hands Cam another piece of paper. Camillio: reading "Get Fartinez to cancel the protest or I'll take him, you, and the others down." confused "The others? What others?" Grayson: "The other cheaters! I kept a list of all the people who bought essays from me. Y'know, for protection." Camillio: "Well look at them, man! If I cancel this, I'm gonna be the most hated president ever!" Grayson: nodding "Maybe. But if you don't, you won't be president at all." ---- and Holger have made it back to school. They eye the hose. Lee: "I guess going up might be a little harder." scans the rooftop and spots the principal. "Whoa! Barrage!" Principal General Barrage: the crowd "Okay protestors. Prepare to be broken like a box of poorly-packed crackers!" crowd cheers as the Dudes of Darkness finish another song. Grayson checks the time. Grayson: scared "You have less than one minute left, Mister President! Seriously, call this protest off or we are done for!" despondently walks onto the stage. Cyrus: excited "Yeow!" takes the microphone. Camillio: "So, the protest is pretty awesome, right? Down with the fence and all." crowd cheers. "But really. I mean it's just a fence. I mean, what has it ever done to us?" crowd boos. A yellow paper airplane flies into Cyrus's hair. Cyrus grabs the paper and reads it. "That's its job, eses! I mean, I may be out of line, but I love the way the fence makes me feel. Safe and secure, man! Y'know? So what if everyone say joined hands, and said what they love about the fence?" finishes reading and puts his hand over his eyes in despair. The crowd boos. Students: "Boo! The president's a sellout!" grabs the microphone with a smile on his face. Cyrus: "Is he? Or maybe the power of rock 'n' roll and love wrung through him like, to the max! Ow!" in the crowd cheer. "So whaddaya say? Maybe this fence ain't that bad! Maybe, it rocks!" crowd cheers. Students: chanting "This fence rocks! This fence rocks!" Camillio: "Totally! So if we wanna keep our fence, let's all get back to class and cancel this protest!" students cheer, and the Dudes of Darkness file offstage. Grayson smiles at Camillio and heads back to class with everyone else. Cam gets a text. Camillio: reading "Barrage is on the roof. Move 'im." confused "Huh?" looks up at the roof, spots the principal, and grabs the microphone. "Uh, Mister General Principal sir! The protest is over, ha, we totally love the fence, go figure." Principal General Barrage: disappointed "But–my attack plans. The carnage I was about to inflict!" the roof "Oh, phooey!" principal leaves without seeing Lee and Holger, who have almost made it to the roof by climbing hand-over-hand up the makeshift hose rope. ---- comes down to the detention room and tries to pry the door open. It doesn't work. Lee: "Biffy! You still in there?" Biffy: "The code is eight-five-six-one–" gets blasted with foam. Lee punches in the code, and the door swings open. Kimmie: angry "I've wanted to yell at you without smelling fart smell for an hour!" Biffy: "The feeling's mutual!" Lee: "Guys, Barrage'll be here any sec." Kimmie: "If you don't apologize now, I'll tell Barrage that King Nerd wasn't here the whole time!" Biffy: "Like he's gonna believe a petty graffiti artist like you." Lee: "Hey, Kimmie. Why don't you use your phone to tape Biffy's apology?" eyes widen. Biffy: "Yeah! Kimmie, you should really record this on your phone 'cause it ain't ever happening again." Kimmie: "Doy squared! That's like, what I wanted to do the whole time!" takes out her phone and points it at Biffy, who has gotten down on one knee. Because the screen is pointed at Biffy, when Lee shuts the door and the cell phone shuts off Kimmie doesn't notice. Biffy: singing "From the bottom of my hat, I apologize for lying to you! And snooping around your house!" door to detention slides open, and the general steps in. Principal General Barrage: "Back to class! The granola yakkers gave up, like they always do!" principal leaves, followed by a joyous Kimmie. Lee goes over to Biffy. Lee: "Oh man. Don't you wish you could see Kimmie's face?" Biffy: "When she realizes her phone didn't record 'cause the door was closed?" Kimmie screams as she comes to this realization. Lee and Biffy laugh and hi-five. Biffy: "Who da man!" ---- night, Lee and Cam have a video chat. Camillio: "I have like a zillion questions man." Lee: "Hey, join the club." Camillio: "So Lynch is like super-duper years old? Like as old as your moms?" Lee: "Dude! Way older!" Camillio: "So yo, how did those Reaper-Mat thingys like, find out you guys were there?" Lee: "For every question you have, I have ten more. I just wanna know. Why are they always a step ahead?" bug under Lee's bed continues to transmit everything Lee says.